


Two Halves of a Whole

by WonderPickle



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, I don't really know what this is, gwevin - Freeform, not really fluff but, posting old work, shrug, talk, talking about how much they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: "Do you believe in soulmates?"Gwevin one-shot.





	Two Halves of a Whole

“Do you believe in soul mates?”

Kevin quirked an eyebrow at her. “Do I what?”

“Do you believe there’s a perfect person out there for everyone?” Gwen clarified.

He scratched his chin. She blinked, slightly tilting her neck. Brushing a lock of hair back, he said, “I guess if you’re asking that means you do?”

“Well-yeah,” she answered. “I don’t think there’s anyone out there better suited for me than you. And vice versa.”

Frowning, Kevin cocked his head. “You don’t think you could do better than me?”

“Nope.” She shrugged. “We argue and fight, but so does every couple. I believe we’re made for each other. I know sometimes it seems otherwise, but it couldn’t get any better than you.”

Gwen’s response elicited a somewhat sheepish grin from him. Though a question proceeded to visibly cross his face and his mouth folded downwards. “Hold on. How is one person  _ made _ for the other?”

She pursed her lips. “When we were born, we were immediately connected. Though we didn’t get along well at first, and our flame sparked when we became teammates. Then we fell in love. Now...here we are.”

Kevin’s fingertips stretched to the back of his head, rubbing it in confusion. “You don’t think you were ever gonna fall in love with anyone else first?”

“Well, I didn’t say  _ that _ .” Gwen shook her head. “We were just lucky-never having to get our hearts broken before we found our way to each other.”

“Oh.” Kevin cleared his throat. “Cause you know, I’ve been with  _ plenty _ of chicks. But I was always the  _ heartbreaker _ .”

Folding her arms into one another, she allowed a closed mouth grin to spread into her cheeks. “Uh huh. Like who?”

“Like  _ Caroline _ .”

“Which was Charmcaster in disguise,” she noted smugly.  

“Alright, fine.” Kevin’s eyes shifted in search for another answer. “What about...uh...your cousin Sunny?”

“Her flirting with you, despite having a boyfriend, I might add,” Gwen rolled her eyes, “doesn’t count.”

“Okay. Uh...Jennifer Nocturne then.”

Gwen scoffed. “She flirted with you  _ once _ , only after she realized Ben was off the table.”

“Fine.” Kevin huffed. His shoulders sunk. “Wait-” he started, “so if you believe we’re connected or whatever, does that mean you don’t love me of your own free will?”

Instantly, she dropped her arms, eyes dropping. “No. Of  _ course _ not.”

“Really?” His tone was light, insecure, incredulous.

“ _ Kevin _ ,” she replied, “No matter when, no matter where, no matter  _ what _ , I would  _ still _ love you.”

“But how do you know that, though?” he sputtered. “How do you know it’s not like the influence of the universe or whatever  _ forcing _ you to love me?”

“Because I  _ know _ I’m in love with you. I could  _ feel _ myself falling. And I can still feel it now.”

“What if you weren’t the one doing it?

“It’s  _ my _ choice to be  _ with _ you,” she asked, raising her brows. Her voice grazed the depth of confusion. “Doesn’t that prove anything?”

“There’re plenty of of powerful forces in the universe, Gwen.”

She arched her head forward. “There’s no force more powerful than my love for you.”

Kevin blinked. “What?”

“Falling in love with someone is totally out of your control. Emotions can guide or misguide us, and-honestly, there’s no real way to tell which. But it was  _ my _ choice to pursue that love after it’d developed.”

“I don’t get what you’re trying to say.”

“Yeah, I believe we’re soul mates. But  _ we’re _ the ones who put the time and effort into our relationship, so it’s successful. Just because you fall in love doesn’t mean it’ll work out. And soul mates don’t always end up together-just look at Grandpa Max and Grandma Verdona.”

Opening his mouth, he closed it, and then parted his lips again. “So, we’re soul mates or whatever, but we’re the ones who actually put that to use? You love me, and I love you, and that’s  _ not _ the influence of anything else?”

Gwen pursed her lips. “That about sums it up.”

Kevin’s forehead scrunched. “Huh. Then I guess I do believe in soul mates.”


End file.
